


How to Break a Curse or; Black Cats, Crows, and Other Things that Bring Good Luck

by teadominusrex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Curses, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, an unhealthy amount of dialog, i'll add tags as i go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Virgil is cursed with bad luck.Janus is cursed to die young.They both want the same thing, to break a curse. But that's easier said than done*ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF NAMOWRIMO*
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More soft Janus and Virgil content damnit

Virgil clutches his four leaf clover necklace, so hard it hurt. The tiny plant was trapped in glass, his grandmother had given it to him, when he was little, saying it would bring him good luck. Virgil wasn’t sure that was true, but he carried it with him everywhere anyway. 

He starts college classes today, at a school across the country from where he grew up. He doesn’t know anyone, and no one knows him. No one knows about his curse and he intended to keep it that way.

Virgil takes a deep breath and walks into the classroom, keeping his head down and finding a seat in the back corner. He’s early, so not many students have shown up yet. 

He pulls out his sketchbook to keep his hands occupied. He quickly becomes absorbed in the sketch, so he didn’t notice when another student sits down next to him.

“What are you drawing?”

Virgil jumps, and the guy laughs, “sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Remus by the way.”

He has a wild grin and hair to match, and intense green eyes that make Virgil uneasy.

“Virgil,” he mutters, keeping his head down and hoping Remus will get the picture and leave him alone.

Instead, Remus leans over to look at the sketch. 

“Wow, this is really good. Can I see?” Not waiting for an answer, Remus grabs Virgil’s sketchbook.

“Hey!” Virgil protests, reaching to take it back.

“You can look though mine,” Remus says and pulls a green sketchbook out of his back and tossed it on Virgil’s desk.

“It’s private, give it back,” Virgil growls.

“Oh, you’re feisty, aren’t you?” Remus purrs.

“Remus. Give that back.” 

Two more people have invaded Virgil’s corner, a man who looks almost exactly like Remus, but with neater hair, and the most beautiful man Virgil has ever seen in his life. His blonde hair is shaved into an undercut, and bright yellow eyes. He has some kind of birthmark over his left eye, but it does nothing to take away his beauty.

Virgil subconsciously rubs his four leaf clover and looks away.

“Hi, Janny, Hi, Roro,” Remus says with a grin. 

The blonde rolls his eyes and yanks Virgil’s sketchbook away from him.

“Sorry about him,” he says as he hands Virgil’s sketchbook back, “he has no manners.”

“Thanks, Virgil mutters.

“I’m Janus, by the way”

“And I’m Roman,” the other greets, “before you ask yes, we’re twins.”

“But I’m the superior twin!” Remus announces loudly.

“Are not,” his twin snaps.

“Are too!”

“Hi Roman! Hi everyone” chirps and another student before sitting down. 

“Hi Patton, hi Logan.” Roman says and a brown haired student nods back.

“Guys, this is Virgil!” Remus waves a hand at him and Virgil flinches.

“Oh hi!” Patton says “I’m Patton.”

“Greetings, I’m Logan Lovelace,” the other greets.

“Hi” Virgil mutters back, wishing someone would take the hint.

None of them take the hint.

Despite all his scowling, snapping and general asssholishness, Janus, Remus, Roman, Patton and Logan won’t leave him alone. They even started eating dinner with him in the dining hall, and Remus had somehow talked him into giving them his number.

It was driving him nuts.

Patton knocked on his door, and asked if he wanted to watch a movie with him, and Virgil slammed the door in his face.

Remus tried to talk to him on their way to class and Virgil put his headphones on.

Logan sat with him in the library to study, and Virgil left. 

Roman complemented his art, and Virgil shrugged him off.

Janus said he had pretty eyes and Virgil looked away.

What did it take to get them to leave him alone?

And now, he was running late, it was raining and Virgil couldn’t find his contacts so he was wearing his glasses. 

“Shit, shit, shit” Virgil spirits across campus, already soaked to the bone. His glasses were fogging up, and he couldn’t see a thing. The cyclist doesn’t see him either and before he really knows what happened, he’s on the ground and covered in mud.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” the biker asks 

“‘M fine,” Virgil says, getting to his feet. And of course his glasses are broken.

“Uh, I don’t think-”

“I’m fine!” Virgil hisses. 

“If you say so dude” the biker mutters.

Virgil isn’t 100% sure how he gets to the classroom, only that he’s dripping wet, covered in mud and probably bleeding. 

“Sorry, I’m late Mr Sanders I-” 

“Oh my god, Virgil are you okay?” Mr Sanders asks, concern in his voice

Shame runs though Virgil’s body “I’m fine, just got hit by a bike and my glasses broke so-”

“You need to go to the nurse,” Mr Sanders says, “right now.”

“I’ll take him,” Janus volunteers immediately. 

“No, it’s okay, I’m fine, really, stuff like this happens all the time,” Virgil protests but Janus takes him by the elbow and leads him out of the classroom.

“You really don’t have to walk me to the nurse,” Virgil tries to twist away, but Janus holds him steady.

“You might have a concussion,” he says. 

Janus pulls out a bright yellow umbrella as they step back into the rain.

“I don’t, trust me I know what a concussion feels like,” Virgil says “I’m really fine.”

“You’re still bleeding.” 

“I can take care of that myself,” Virgil snaps.

Janus sighs “fine. At least let me walk you back to your dorm.”

“I can-”

“You can’t see, right?” Janus points out. “I’m walking you back.”

Virgil grudgingly lets Janus back to his room, hating that Janus was right.

Virgil is shivering by the time they get to his dorm room. He fumbled with the key, until Janus took it and opened the door for him.

“Thanks,” Virgil muttered.

“You should take a shower and put on some dry clothes,” Janus suggests, “otherwise you’re going to catch a cold.”

Virgil nods and grabs a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. It takes him a while to clean the mud out of his hair, but the hot water feels good on his skin.

Janus is sitting on his bed when he gets out of the shower, which is just wrong in Virgil’s opinion.

“Feel better?” Janus asks. “Here, I fixed your glasses for you.”

Virgil took them and slipped them on, blinking as he can finally see again.

Janus smiles. “Cute.”

“What?” says Virgil.

“Come sit down,” Janus says, “let me clean that cut.”

“I can-” Virgil began to protest but Janus cut him.

“Sit down, Virgil.”

Virgil sits.

Janus treats him so gently and he carefully cleans the cut on Virgil's forehead. Virgil isn’t used to such a soft touch, or any touch at all, really, and it takes all his willpower not the lean into Janus.

“There,” Janus says as he applies a bandage.

“Thanks,” Virgil mummers, looking down at his lap.

“It’s no problem,” Janus says “what are friends for?”

Virgil scoffs. “We aren’t friends.”

“Why not?” Janus sounds hurt and Virgil can’t look at him.

“Because I don’t want to be your friend,” Virgil says, but there’s no venom in his voice, and it’s all he can do to keep from crying.

“You really don’t want to be friends, I’ll leave you alone,” Janus says, sounding sad.

_This is for his own good,_ Virgil reminds himself. 

“Virgil, you’re crying,” Janus mummers, “please don’t push me away.”

Virgil shakes his head. “You don’t understand. I’ll only get you hurt.”

“I think I do understand,” 

“How could you possibly understand?” Virgil demands.

“Because I think we’re the same,” Janus says, “I’m going to tell you a secret okay? I'm cursed."

Virgil finally looks up at him, not quite believing what he just heard.

"You've seen the mark on my face," Janus touches in gently, "I have marks like it all over my body. Every year it spreads more."

"I'm sorry," Vigil says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

“You’re cursed too, aren’t you?” Janus says softly.

“I… how did you know?” Virgil asks.

“I wasn’t sure until today. But your eyes…” Janus admits, “because they’re purple, I thought you meant be.”

“Oh,” says Virgil, not sure what to say.

“I’m guessing you have bad luck?” 

Virgil nods. “Bad luck and misfortune, and anyone who touches me or spends too much time with me will have bad luck too.”

“I see” Janus says, and tugs off a yellow glove, “so if I were to go like this…” Janus boops Virgil on the nose “I’ll have bad luck?”

Virgil goes bright red, hoping Janus won’t see it through his foundation. “Y-yeah. This is why you can’t be friends with me.”

“Unfortunately I’m very stubborn,” Janus smiles, “you can’t get rid of me because of a little bad luck.”

“You’re an idiot,” Virgil tells him. 

Virgil relaxes a little after his talk with Janus. He still avoids spending too much time with the others, but he doesn’t snap as much and even joins in their conversations. He doesn’t take off the second someone sits next to him, and lets Remus talk his ear off about his latest interests. He even willingly shows them his art, and listens when Roman gives him compliments and constructive criticisms.

“I’m going to help you break your curse,” Janus tells him, and for once Virgil believes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus doesn't have a crush on Virgil no sir

Janus is going to die. He’s come to terms with it by now, no one in his family who had the curse lived past 30, if they were lucky enough to make it that far. With the rate that his scales were spreading he guesses he won’t wake it 25. But he’s okay with that. At least that’s what he tells himself. 

Virgil hugs him when he tells him, startling the taller man but he hugs back, maybe too tight but Virgil doesn’t seem to mind. He’s wonderfully warm and he smells like lavender, and for the first time in a long time, Janus felt like crying. 

But Janus doesn’t think about that. 

He doesn’t think of Virgil, not as anything more than a friend at least. He doesn’t think about Virgil’s rare shy smile, or the way he stuck his tongue out a little bit when he was drawing. 

Janus doesn’t have a crush on Virgil. He doesn't believe in love.

“Sorry, I probably just gave you a week of bad luck. I’m gonna to help you break your curse too,” Virgil says, looking up at his earnestly, violet eyes wide, “I promise.”

Who did Janus think he’s kidding?

“I’m afraid that isn’t possible,” Janus shakes his head, “there is a way but…”

“Well what is it?” Virgil asks, “maybe I can help.”

“‘More monstrous you will grow each year, Until all see you with nothing but fear, Each generation shall bear this hex, Passed down from one to the next, The greatest sacrifice a true love must make, Only then the curse will break’” Janus quotes, reciting the he’d been been taught as a child.

“What does that mean?” Virgil asks.

“It means the only way to break my family curse is for my true love has to die for me,” Janus says.

“Oh,” says Virgil. “Well maybe there’s another way.”

“If there was, someone would have figured it down by now. It’s been in my family for over 300 years, after all.”

“Well, I’m not giving up,” Virgil says stubbornly, “you meant be okay with dying but I’m not.”

Janus does  _ not  _ blush at those words. 

But really, who does he think he’s kidding?

Janus wants to help Virgil, more than anything, really does. He remembers being in his shoes, back in high school, before Roman and Remus and forced their friendship on him, he knew how hard it was.

But he's starting there’s a lot more going on with Virgil than a simple curse. He believes Virgil believes he’s cursed and his, as well as the other’s bad luck has definitely increased. He’s had more coffee spilled on him in the past month than in his entire life and he lost his favorite sweater and a library book. Logan kept losing pens, and Roman had bad hair days, which he claims never used to happen. Remus sprained his wrist, causing Virgil to apologize non stop for the whole day, no matter how many times Remus told him it wasn’t his fault.

But there are other things that make Janus wonder if it’s just a curse. Once, a student who had been bothering Patton, tripped over nothing as he walked away, and Virgil was staring right at him.

And then, there were the crows. A murder of them lived on campus and they always seemed to be around Virgil. Janus supposes that maybe he just drew traditional symbols of bad luck to him. But he doesn’t think that was the case. 

Janus startles awake, his nightmare still fresh in his and his heart pounding. Grey light slips through the crack in the curtains and Remus is still snoring in the top bunk. He checks his phone. 5:15 AM. As quietly as he can, Janus pulls on his second favorite sweater, grabs his notebook. It’s still misty out as Janus makes his way across the dewy grass. He heads for one of his favorite writing spots, a wooden picnic table under a large oak tree in one of the seldom visited parts of the campus.

Except someone has beaten him to it. Janus can make out raven black hair, a purple patchwork hoodie and at least five different crows. As Janus gets closer he can hear Virgil, the sound carrying in the otherwise quiet air. 

“Can you hold still for me just a little bit longer, pretty girl? I’m almost done, I promise.” 

The crow croaks.

“You get a treat when I’m done, be patient”

One of the other crows looks right at Janus and gives a squawk. Virgil turns around quickly, eyes widening when he sees Janus.

“Uh. Hi,” he says “what are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” says Janus, “what about you?”

“Same,” Virgil says, “uh. You’re welcome to sit if you want.”

One of the crows croaks and flaps its wings at that.

“It’s okay, Janus is a friend,” Virgil soothes. “He won’t hurt you.”

Janus hesitates but sits down, careful not to move to quickly and startle the birds.

“Virgil… Can you… talk to crows?”

Virgil reaches up for his clover necklace, like he always does when he’s nervous. “Crows are capable of human speech, you know. They’re very intelligent animals.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Janus frowns.

“I…” Virgil sighs “I wouldn’t say I can talk to them per say? I’m like, a X-Man, or something. It's more like I can understand them, and they tend to trust me. Of course I feed them so that might be it.”

“You can understand them… but not talk to them?” Janus asks, “how does that work?”

“It’s like… non verbal communication I guess?” Virgil reaches out to gently stroke one of the crows, “it’s not like I hear them speaking English, but I still understand what they say. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but I don’t know how else to put it.”

“I guess I get it,” Janus says. This confirms it, there’s a lot more to Virgil than a curse.

The crow he’s petting croaks and nips at Virgil’s finger affectionately, making him laugh.

Janus realizes this might be the happiest he’s ever seen Virgil.

“What does it want?” he asks.

“She wants her treat,” Virgil says, “for posing for me.” He pulls a plastic bag of nuts and dried berries from his pocket. All five crows hop over to him excitedly. 

“One at a time!” he scolds “here do you want to try feeding them?” 

“Uh, sure?” Janus shrugs. 

“Here,” Virgil gives him a handful of peanuts. “The one closest to you is Coraline. And this is Mary, Edgar and Jack and Sally.” 

Janus smiles and shakes his head “of course.”

“Oh shut up,” Virgil says, but he’s still smiling. 

Janus feeds Coraline and Edgar in silence for a minute.

“Virgil,” he says, still watching the crows. “How did you get cursed?”

Virgil looks at him, startled.

“Sorry to just spring that on you but… I need to know if I’m going to help break it.”

Virgil looks back at his crows, and gently pets Jack. “I don’t really know. I’m actually not 100 percent sure it is a curse.”

Janus’s breath catches “what do you mean?”

“The house I grew up in was right up against the woods and when I was three years old, I wandered into them. My mom freaked out, obviously and they ended up sending a search party in for me. But 24 hours I just… walked out of the woods into the back yard,” Virgil’s voice shakes a little but he continues “I don’t remember anyone of it. But it was afterwards my eyes were purple.”

“And you had bad luck?” Janus says.

Virgil nods. “My mom always said I wasn’t her son. That her son had brown eyes and that he must have died in the woods and I was just a copy.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, that’s awful,” Janus mummers.

“But my grandmother said the Fair Folk led me out of the woods and in exchange for helping me, gave me bad luck.”

“And that’s what you think happened?” 

Virgil shrugs “I’m not sure. But it feels like a curse.”

Janus isn’t so sure. “And where did you grow up?”

“Uh,” Virgil looks down, embarrassed “Salem?”

Janus stares at him. “Like… Salem, Massachusetts?”

“That’s the one.” 

“Virgil… that’s where my ancestors are from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey maybe I'll have this done by Halloween, I said, you know like a liar  
> I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be


	3. Chapter 3

_ Beatrice Fisher had just just turned 19 in the summer of 1654. She was a beautiful young woman, with her waves of dark brown hair and her lovely smile. She was kind and sweet, and quick as a whip, she was loved by many in the village of Salem. It was no wonder she had two suitors vying for her attention.  _

_ Joseph Butcher, who’s last wife had died only a year prior and Peter Leviathan, Bea’s childhood sweetheart.  _

_ Bea had always loved Peter, so when he asked her to marry him, she said yes. _

_ But Joseph was a jealous man. _

“So he cursed them both,” Janus finishes his story and takes another slip of his latte, “and their son was cursed too. And so on and so forth.”

The campus coffee shop is mostly empty, except for one professor, and Janus and Virgil.

“So that Joseph guy was a witch?” Virgil asks incredulously.

“That’s what I was always told, yes.” 

“But Salem witch trials were fake,” Virgil says “Salem is just a tourist trap now.”

“But you still got cursed,” points out Janus.

“I…” Virgil takes a long sip of coffee. “I guess… So you think a witch cursed me?”

“Maybe,” says Janus “I don’t know.”

Virgil fiddles with his coffee cup. “A curse is a curse, right?” 

“I don’t know,” Janus says again.

Virgil gets the feeling Janus isn’t telling him everything, but he doesn’t pry. Strange things happened in Salem but he’d never given it much thought. Virgil was stranger than anything else, after all. 

He hates the way Janus is looking at him now, uncertain and cautious like Virgil is a wild animal Janus hasn’t fully tamed yet.

It makes Virgil’s stomach turn. 

“I have class,” he mutters, grabbing his bag and standing up.

“Oh…” Janus says, “okay… see you later?”

“Yeah. See you.” Virgil says, keeping his head down.

Virgil pulls away after that. He barely talks to the others and he all but runs the other way when Janus enters a room. 

It’s breaking his heart.

But he knows better than to push Virgil too far, he’s fragile and all Janus can do is be patient and hope Virgil will come around.

“Where’s Virgil?” Remus asks, “he’s usually here by now.”

“I didn’t see him at breakfast,” Logan says, looking up from a book.

“Or at the coffee shop,” adds Roman.

“Has anyone noticed how distance he’s been lately?” Patton asks, “I thought he was finally coming around and wanted to be our friend but he barely talks to us anymore.”

“Janus did you hook up with him or something?” Remus demands “I’ve seen you too making eyes at each other.”

“No!” cries Janus, “of course not! He’s probably just sick, I’ll text him.”

“Mhmm. Sure,” Remus says.

Janus: hey are you coming to class today?

Virgie 🖤 : no. i’m sick

Janus: Oh no I’m sorry. I’ll bring you some soup and tea after class

Virgie🖤 : no don’t

Janus: I’m going to anyway

Virgie 🖤: please just don’t

Janus: Are you okay? 

Virgie 🖤: i’m fine just don’t come over okay?

Virgie 🖤: bad luck 

Janus: I don’t care, I'm coming over. 

Virgie 🖤 is typing… 

Virgie 🖤 is typing…

Virgie🖤 is typing…

Virgie 🖤: i dont wsnt to hury you

Janus: That's it I’m coming over now.

Janus raises his hand. “Mr Sanders? I’m not feeling well, I can go?”

“Oh, alright, Janus, just make sure you read chapter 11!” Mr Sanders calls as Janus rushes out the door. 

Virgil’s hands are shaking as he types.

Virgil: i don’t wsnt to hury you

Janus 💛: That’s it I’m coming over now.

If Virgil weren’t already having a panic attack, that would have sent him into one. His room looked like a toronto had hit it, clothes, books and his bedding were strewn across the floor and his posters had been torn down from the wall. Virgil sat in the middle of everything, shaking and and trying not to touch anything.

_ Earlier that morning _

Virgil jolted with the very distinct feeling something was wrong. He checked his phone, seeing that his alarm hadn’t gone off, so he wasn’t late for class.

His hand went to his necklace, like it always did.

“Oh, no. No no no no no!” Virgil scrambled out of bed. 

His necklace was gone.

Virgil tears apart his bed, shaking out the sheets and blankets, hoping it had only fallen off during the night.

Coraline squawks and flaps her wings at his frantic movements, asking what was wrong. She had been staying in his room since the weather got colder, at her insistence.

“Sorry, I just lost my necklace have you seen it?” Virgil asks, reaching out to give her a reassuring pet.

The second his fingers brush her feathers a jolt runs though Virgil, running all the way down his spine.

When Janus reaches Virgil’s dorm building, one of Virgil’s crows (he can’t tell which one) swoops down in front of him. 

“Uh, hi,” Janus says awkwardly “are you worried about Virgil too?”

The crow flies up and lands on Janus’s head. It’s holding a key in its beak and it rustles it’s feathers impatiently.

“Oh, is that Virgil’s key?” Janus asks “Thank you.”

The crow drops it into his hand, and Janus quickie makes his way to Virgil’s dorm, crow still sitting on his head.

He knocks on Virgil’s door. “Virgil? It’s Janus, I’m coming in.”

He doesn’t get a response but opens the door anyway.

Virgil is sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, in the middle of his torn apart room.

The crow jumps off his head and turns into a sleek black cat into one fluid motion. 

“Uh,” Janus says, as the now-cat rubs against Virgil purring. “Okay, there’s a lot to unpack here… what happened?”

“Stay away from me!” Virgil says into his knees, “I’m too dangerous.”

Janus kneels next to him. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is!” Virgil cries “I lost my necklace and then I touched Coraline and now look at her!”

Coraline purrs louder.

“She seems pretty happy,” Janus points out.

Virgil finally looked up to glare at him “she can turn into a  _ cat _ .”

“I mean that is pretty cool.”

Virgil glared harder.

“It could be worse,” Janus says, “look Virgil…”

“I know,” Virgil says, tears forming at the corners of his eyes “I’m a witch, aren’t I?”

“Well- oh. Uh.” Janus cut off as the objects in the room started to float.

“No, not again!” Virgil groaned, burying his face in his knees again.

“It’s okay, I think you just need to calm down,” Janus says

“Oh, sure I’ll just calm down! Never mind that I’m a fucking witch!” 

A wind began to swirl around them, whipping faster and faster.

“Virgil, just take a deep breath,” Janus says “it’s going to be okay, I promise”

“I can’t control it!” Virgil cries “you should just go!”

“Virgil,” Janus reaches out and pulls him into a tight hug, “Virgil I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

Virgil tenses for a moment but slowly allowed himself to be hugged, burying his face into Janus’s shoulder.

The wind dies down slowly and with a  _ wump  _ all of Virgil things drops to the floor.

Janus and Virgil don’t move for several long moments.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil mutters, face still on Janus's shoulder.

Janus finally pulls away, even though he wants to stay right there forever. “Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault. You just don’t know how to control it yet.”

“But-”

“No buts” Janus says “I’m going to help you control your powers, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took away I'll try to get the next update out faster


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just fluff and some witchy stuff
> 
> Slight blood tw
> 
> Also this one is kind of weird and i'm sorry

If Virgil was withdrawn before, he was almost a hermit now. He showed up to class, but bolted the second it dismissed. He wore gloves everywhere now, claiming he was cold. He didn’t eat in the dinning hall and even Patton and Remus were starting to give up.

“They miss you,” Janus tells Virgil over dusty old tomes and lavender tea. 

“I can’t risk being around a bunch of people right now,” Virgil shakes his head “I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” Janus says, “but think about it, okay? You’re getting better. Why don’t you try making the feather float again?”

Virgil sighs but turns his attention to the black feather between them. He stares at it, wrinkling his nose in a way that Janus does not find adorable. 

The feather twitches but stays on the floor.

Virgil’s shoulder’s slump. “Why is this so hard?”

“You’ve only been practicing a month, Vee,” Janus points out gently “how long did it take you to get good at art?”

“I’ve been art for 15 years and I’m barely good at that!”

Janus rolled his eyes. “My point is-” Janus cut off into a coughing fit. 

“Are you okay?” Virgil asks violet eyes wide with worry. “You’ve been coughing a lot lately.”

“I think it’s just a cold,” Janus waves him off and takes a sip of tea.

“Maybe we should stop for now, you should get some rest.”

Janus hesitates. He doesn’t want to stop, but he is tired.

“Alright,” he says “same time tomorrow?”

Virgil nods. “See you then.”

Janus leans heavily on the door when he gets back to his room and sighs.

“How was your date- hey you don’t look so good,” Remus frowns. He places a hand on Janus’s forehead. “You’ve got a fever. That time of year again, huh?”

Janus nods “I’ll be fine.”

“Just don’t push yourself okay?” Remus says.

Janus wants to argue but more than that he just wants to sleep. 

When Janus doesn’t show up to Mr Sanders class on Monday, Virgil panics.

“He’s sick,” Remus explains “he has the flu.”

“Is he okay?” Virgil asks “this is all my fault.”

“He’ll be fine,” Remus says “and how would it be your fault he got the flu?”

“I…” Virgil shakes his head “I don’t know. Can I visit him later?”

Remus grins “I think he’d love to see you.”

Virgil skips his afternoon classes and heads straight back to his room. Coraline is waiting for him in cat form, sitting on his bed. Virgil gives her sears a quick scratch before picking the heavy book of witchcraft he and Janus found online. 

“There’s gotta be a healing potion or something in here right?” Virgil mutters. “Oh here we go  _ Tea Potion to Cure Any Sickness _ … let’s see… ginger, echinacea, jasmine, lemon, witch hazel and… rainwater.” he reads, “okay, well… I hope melted snow will work. Oh wait, there’s a footnote. ‘For even better effect, add blood of…’” 

The rest was too smudged to read.

“Does that mean… my blood? Ew” he looked over at Coraline for help. She purred to say yes, it did mean his blood.

Virgil bit his lip “I want it to work but… that’s really gross right?”

Coraline didn’t answer him. 

Virgil sighs “well I guess I’m going to the store.”

Virgil watches his pot of melted snow and herbs bubble on his hot plate. It was a strange, murky brown that looked like it would make someone sick, not heal them.

“I am the worst witch ever,” Virgil groans, “this can’t be right. Is there a magic word or something?” 

He waves his hand over the pot “Adara kadabra! Boil, boil toil and trouble! Please?”

Nothing changes. 

Coraline bats his leg with her paw.  _ Blood _

“I am NOT adding blood!” 

_ Needs your blood. Make Janus better.  _

“But it’s gross! I don’t want him to drink my blood!”

_ Magic blood. _

“Oh. Well why didn’t you just say that!”

Virgil grabs his scissor and, making a face, pricks a finger and holds it over the pot. The second the drop hits the potion it turns a golden yellow, and even seems to glow a little.

“Huh,” says Virgil “it’s still gross but I guess it worked?”

Coraline purrs and rubs against him. He scratches her ears. “Thanks, girl.”

He pours tea into a thermos, careful to pick out any large leaves.

“We’re not telling Janus this has my blood in it.”

Roman, Logan and Patton are all visiting him, which Janus finds a bit overwhelming if he's being honest, but he does appreciate the company. Patton fusses over him, despite his insistence that he’s really fine. 

A soft and hesitant knock raps at the door, and Remus opens it to relieve Virgil, looking a bit like a startled cat. 

“Oh,” he says “you’re all here. Um. I just wanted to check on Janus…”

“Yeah, come on in,” Remus steps back. 

Virgil steps into the room like someone is going to bite him. “Hey Janus, how are you feeling?”

“Better now,” Janus says, telling the truth this time.

“You know, Remus says suddenly “I think I left a text book in the library, you guys come help me find it.”

“Why do we- ohhh” Roman says “yeah we’ll help you find it.”

“I’m confused, why do we all need to go?” asks Logan but he allows himself to be pulled out the door by Remus.

“See you guys later!” Patton calls as Roman pushes him out the door too.

“So um, I brought you some tea. Well actually it's a health potion… I’m not sure it’ll work.” Virgil holds out the thermos “there’s nothing weird like my blood in it or anything, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t but now I kind of am,” Janus says, sniffing the tea. 

“You don’t have to drink it,” Virgil says quickly.

“No, I will, it smells really good,” Janus says “but I don’t know if it’ll help. I don’t just have the flu, I get sick like this every year, because of the curse.”

“Oh,” says Virgil. 

“Yeah it’s when my scales spread the most,” Janus explains. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Not really? Just kind of itches,” Janus takes a sip of the tea. “This is pretty good.”

“Yeah?” Virgil smiles a little “I’m glad it at least tastes good.” 

“Yeah like ginger and lemon and something else, I can’t quite put my finger on…” Janus says “but it tastes amazing. And I think I feel better already”

“You don’t have to say that if it isn’t true,” Virgil says “oh, and I almost forgot. I brought you this too,” Virgil holds out a book of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe “I used to like to read these when I was sick as a kid so I thought you might like to read some? And as I say that out loud I realize how lame it is.”

“No, it’s really sweet, thank you,” Janus says “hey do you want to stay? Watch a movie? Remus will probably just stay at Logan’s tonight anyway.”

“Alright,” Virgil agrees, “just for one movie.”

Janus falls asleep in the middle of  _ Phantom of the Opera _ and Virgil quietly slips out, even though something in his heart is begging him to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just fluff   
> It might not last much longer tho :)

“Virgil, are you going home for the holidays?” Patton asks, and Virgil looks up from his sketchbook.

He shakes his head. “No, I’m staying here.”

“Oh, are plane tickets too expensive or something?” Roman asks, “you’re from Massachusetts, right?”

“Yeah…” Virgil says “something like that.”

Janus gives Roman a “stop talking” look. “I think I’ll stay here for the break too.”

Remus smirks “Okay, Romeo but you’re mom’s not going to be happy.”

“Romeo- I’m not- I just don’t want to have to travel that’s all!” Janus says, turning pink.

“We only grew up a few hours from here,” Roman points out, “you just want to spend Christmas with a special someone.”

“I do not!”

Virgil keeps his head down and wonders who they were talking about. Surely not him, there was no way Janus was interested in him like that. Jealousy burned through him, and Virgil tries to push it down. Janus was his  _ friend _ , the first friend he’d ever had. He didn’t want to ruin things with  _ feelings _ . 

“Why are you staying for winter break?” Virgil asks as he and Janus walk across campus together. “Don’t you want to see your family?”

Janus shrugs. “I figured it’d be a good time to practice your powers with less people around.”

“Oh,” Virgil says, “you don’t have to stay just for me.”

“I want to stay,” Janus says, “the holidays are a lot, you know? I just want to relax.”

He doesn’t add,  _ with you. _

Virgil nods and shivers as the wind blows. Janus rolls his eyes and unwinds his scarf, wrapping it firmly around Virgil. 

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

Virgil is grateful his cheeks are already red from the cold. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, burying his nose into the soft yellow scarf.

Janus has to look away from the adorable sight before he pulls the scarf down and kisses him right there.

“You have to tell him how you feel over break,” Remus says.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be packing?” Janus sighs.

The twins wave him off. 

“We’ll do it later,” Roman says, “now we’re going to help you plan this confession.”

“There’s nothing to confess.”

“His name has a heart next to it in your phone,” Remus says “and you get all dreamy eyed when he’s around.”

“What were you doing on my phone?” Janus demands, “and I do not!”

“Anyway,” Roman cuts it, “it’s Christmas Eve, it's snowing and you a Virgil a snuggled up in front of a roaring fire-”

“There’s no fireplace here,” Janus points out.

Roman ignores him “And you’re drinking hot chocolate and that’s when you give him your gift, something personal and romantic. You have a gift right? And that’s when you say, ‘Virgil I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you.’”

“Yeah, no that’s not happening,” Janus says “not in a million years.”

“Yeah cuz it’s lame!” Remus says “what you’re going to do is trap him against the wall like in anime, and say “I want you’-”

“Okay,” Janus interrupts “that is  _ definitely  _ not happening. Is that how you got Logan to go out with you?”

“No I gave him an anatomically correct heart and said, ‘baby you’ve stolen my heart,’” Remus says “but this is a different situation!”

“That’s actually worse somehow,” Janus shakes his head.

“You can’t listen to him when it comes to romance,” Roman says “he doesn’t know anything.”

“I’m not listening to either of you!” Janus says, “I don’t have a crush on and I  _ don’t  _ believe in love, okay?”

Both twins go quiet for once.

“Janus-” Remus starts but Janus cuts him off.

“Just drop it, please.”

“Just because of your curse doesn’t mean you can’t be in a relationship,” Roman says gently.

“Even if I liked Virgil,  _ which I don’t _ , and he liked me,  _ which he doesn’t _ ,” Janus can feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes, “I only have a few years left, I can’t break his heart like that.”

Roman and Remus sandwich him into a hug.

“We just want you to be happy.”

“Um, I got you something,” Virgil smiles at Janus awkwardly, “you know, for Christmas.”

It’s Christmas Eve, and snow is drifting past Virgil’s window, where Coraline naps on her perch. Janus had almost been reluctant to spend the day with Virgil, after the scene Roman had described but since there was no fireplace and a distinctive lack of snuggling, Janus figured he’d be fine.

Probably. 

Virgil looked practically cute today, trading his usual black eyeshadow for sparkly purple. 

“You didn’t have to,” Janus shakes his head, “but… I got you something too.”

“Oh, you didn’t…” Virgil blushes and it’s so cute Janus wants to die. 

“Um, here,” Virgil thrusts a package wrapped in yellow paper at him. 

Inside is a soft black and yellow striped wool sweater, similar to the one he’d lost a few months ago. 

“Since you lost yours,” Virgil explains “I thought you might want a new one. Oh, and I sewed a warming spell into the collar so it should keep you extra warm. I noticed you get cold a lot…”

“Thank you,” Janus says, “this is really sweet, Virgil.” 

Virgil blushes again, ducking his head, “you're welcome.”

Janus holds out a long box, wrapped in a purple ribbon. Virgil gasps softly as he opens it, inside is a carved obsidian crow necklace, with amethyst for the eyes. 

“Janus… I… thank you but this is too much I-” 

Janus cuts him off, “it’s not too much, okay? I know it's not the same, but I thought you could use a new good luck charm. Here let me put it on for you.”

Virgil hesitates but turns around and lets Janus clasp the choker necklace on. He turns around, fiddling with the crow. 

“How does it look?” 

“Amazing,” Janus breathes, “you look amazing.”

Virgil blushes an even deeper red. “Janus I…”

Janus suddenly realizes how close they are. “Yeah?”

Virgil closes the last few inches between them and kisses him, hesitantly and carefully. Before Janus realizes what he’s doing, he’s deepening the kiss, and pulling Virgil closer to him

When they pull apart, Virgil’s purple eyes are huge.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that I don’t know what I was thinking I’m so-”

“Virgil it’s okay,” Janus cuts into Virgil’s rambling. “But…”

“But?” 

Janus moves away from him, “we can’t… I can’t… I like you a lot Virgil, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If anyone is going to hurt anyone, it’d be me hurting you,” Virgil protests, “you’re not going to hurt me.”

“When my dad died, it broke my mother’s heart,” Janus says quietly, drawing his knees to his chest. “I swore I’d never hurt anyone like that.”

“I’m going to break your curse,” Virgil insists, placing a warm hand on Janus’s back. “I promise. So you don’t have to worry about breaking my heart.”

“Virgil…”

“I really like you Janus. I care about you more than anyone,” Virgil says “obviously it’s your choice but… you told me once not to push you away, and now I’m asking you to do the same.”

Janus stays quiet for a minute and Virgil just sits with him, not saying a word.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Janus says finally.

“Me either,” Virgil says “that was my first kiss. Does that mean…?”

Janus nods. “I want to be your boyfriend,” he says “I… just promise me you won’t break your heart.”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably two or three more chapters left


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know if anyone care but this work is going on hiatus because I'll be doing NaMoWriMo and need to work on my novel. Sorry (・_・;) I might start up again in December but I'm not sure 


End file.
